SNK un cuento de navidad
by Akari Walker
Summary: Había una vez un joven llamado Rivaille Levi, un joven empresario exitoso, pero de muy mal carácter, tan avaro como pocos… tres fantasmas irán en su visita, ¿será esto suficiente para hacerlo cambiar? Entren y descúbranlo (Ligero Riren)


**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia ojala os guste n.n**

**Saludos especiales a Moyashi ;) y sin más los dejos con el fic.**

"**SNK un cuento de navidad"**

Había una vez un joven llamado Rivaille Levi, un joven empresario exitoso, pero de muy mal carácter. Recientemente se había convertido en el dueño absoluto de una empresa de productos de limpieza, al morir en condiciones extrañas su socio Erwin Smith. Si bien ambos eran conocidos en la ciudad como "los fríos de corazón", que habían dejado a un lado su humanidad y que solo buscaban su propia supervivencia, el dinero de sus cuentas bancarias, más su innegable atractivo hacían que más de una intentara captar su atención sin éxito. Rivaille Levi solo vivía para sus cuentas y su obsesión por la limpieza.

Rivaille se encontraba puliendo por enésima vez su escritorio cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Adelante - autorizó

-Buenas tardes señor…- saludo tímidamente su empleado más joven, Eren Jaeger.

-¿Qué demonios deseas mocoso?, espero hayas limpiado tus botas antes de entrar

-Si… si señor – contesto con la cabeza baja – quería… quería pedirle permiso de salir temprano hoy… hoy es navidad señor.

-¿Navidad? – se cuestionó como si nunca hubiera escuchado esa palabra en su vida –

-Si… usted sabe los villancicos en las calles, los abrazos y regalos.

-Eso solo significa que esta ciudad terminará siendo una mierda al final del día, Eren te niego el permiso y trabaja el doble durante la semana.

-¡Pero señor! Le prometí a mi hermana Mikasa y al pequeño Armin que iríamos a la iglesia a rezar por su salud y por el alma del difunto señor Smith.

- Smith preferiría que trabajaras el doble a que perdieras el tiempo en esas tonterías, ahora ve a limpiar la entrada.

-Como usted diga señor…

-¿Navidad? La gente debería preocuparse por limpiar sus casas en lugar de esas tonterías – y dicho eso continúo en su afán de dejar pulcro y sin una sola mancha su escritorio.

****Unas horas más tarde****

-Permiso señor, acabo de terminar de limpiar y pulir toda la empresa y la acera, ¿puedo retirarme ya?

-Si lárgate de una vez y no olvides llegar temprano mañana –

-¡Si señor! – El castaño camino torpemente hasta quedar delante del escritorio y depositar una pequeña caja en él – Para usted señor.

-¿Qué es esto? – alzo una ceja

-Es un presente de navidad, ¡Feliz navidad señor! – un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas y paso seguido salió de aquella habitación.

Rivaille tomo la caja en sus manos, más preocupado que este fuese a dejar alguna marca en su pulcro escritorio, lo movió de un lado a otro sin mayor interés y al ver que este no pesaba nada, lo hecho al cesto de la basura sin siquiera abrirlo.

Tomó su bufanda y la colocó alrededor de su cuello, debía tomar su vehículo y llegar a su mansión antes de que los molestos ruidos de la "navidad" llegaran a sus oídos.

****Mansión Rivaille****

Al llegar a su mansión nadie lo esperaba, hace solo unos días había despedido a su mayordomo por ineficiente y sucio para su criterio, para lo que ahora se encontraba totalmente solo.

Sentía como el frio se colaba hasta sus huesos, cosa que atribuyo a la época. Busco la llave entre las bolsas de su abrigo, llevándose la sorpresa de encontrar la cajita que habíaarrojado a la basura tan solo unos minutos atrás.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? Creí…Bueno no importa – tomó la llave y la dirigió al pomo de la puerta, la giró…cuando le pareció escuchar un susurro.

-Rivaile… Levi Rivaille – escucho su nombre entre quejidos

-¡Pero qué!… estúpido viento – se dijo así mismo, y finalmente ingreso a su hogar.

Esa noche no tenía hambre, ni ningún interés por preparar algo decente que cenar, por lo que solo tomó una rodaja de pan, queso y un té,lo llevo al salón frente a la chimenea.

-Levi… Levi- Le pareció escuchar nuevamente, pero esta vez el sonido era diferente, se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y acompañados del sonido de las cadenas rosando contra el piso, piso ¡que acababa de pulir esa mañana!

-¿Quién demonios está haciendo esto?, no lo perdonaré si deja una tan solo mancha que limpiar

-Soy yo Levi… escúchame…

Una imagen fantasmagórica se había hecho presente en la habitación.

-Erwin… ¿Eres tú? Creí que estabas muerto- dijo el pelinegro sin una tan sola alteración en su voz.

-Estoy muerto… y estoy pagando caro mi comportamiento… - mientras seguía arrastrando las cadenas.

-Como sea, ¡deja de arruinarme el piso! – dijo tomando un sorbo de té

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? Ese comportamiento tuyo, te llevará a tu fin… ¡solo mírame!¡Es una orden!

-Estas asqueroso – dijo finalmente

-Tienes que cambiar tu forma de ser, o terminarás así Levi. Tres fantasmas vendrán esta noche y te mostrarán tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- levantándose de su silla

-Estas advertido – dicho esto desapareció

Rivaille sin hacer mayor caso de la supuesta aparición de su ex socio, se dirigió a la cama, listo para tomar una siesta y despertar como si nada al día siguiente. Le haría la vida imposible a Jaeger por meterle cosas como "La navidad" en la cabeza.

No perdió tiempo y se colocó su pijama listo para caer en un profundo sueño… pero esta noche no sería así.

Una explosión en el techo, justo encima su cama lo había hecho despertar mientras un peso caía sobre la cama.

Una chica de cabellos castaños, agarrados en una coleta había caído sobre esta…Vestida de diosa griega, pero lo que más le llamo la atención eran unos panes y una papa entre sus manos.

-¡Rivaille Levi!… he venido a mostrarte tu pasado – decía entre bocados

-¿Quién eres y como entraste hasta aquí? Y más importante que eso ¡Me estas dejando migajas en la cama! - se indigno

-Umm- dijo apenas notando el desorden que estaba causando- no importa lo limpiarás en la mañana, es hora de irnos.

-No iré a ningún lado hasta que lo limpies

-Pero…

-Que lo limpies dije…

****Minutos de limpieza después****

-Ahora sí… es hora de irnos

-mmmm

-¿Qué esperas? Agárrate de la papa – mientras le ofrecía una papa

-¿Qué? Está bien –

Ambos se vieron envueltos en túnel de luz, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una escuela de negocios. Mientras en uno de los escritorios se encontraba RivailleHeichou .

-Recuerdo esto - dijo asombrado - ¿podemos irnos ya?

-yamyam – comiendo- tranquilo acabamos de llegar, ¿los recuerdas a ellos? – dijo señalando con el dedo.

En el mismo salón un grupo conformado por una chica y tres chicos se acercaban a él.

-¡Heichou!- lo saludo la chica

-Petra… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?

- Eres quien tiene las mejores calificaciones de todos nosotros – sonríe – eres heichou

-¿Cómo sea? – sin mayor interés

-Nos gustaría saber si te gustaría salir con nosotros habrá…

-Estoy ocupado – contesto seco

- Una fiesta… ¿Pero si aun no te decimos cuando es?

- Siempre estoy ocupado – tomando la chamarra de la silla y dando por terminado la conversación.

-¡Vaya!, nunca fuiste sociable – comento el fantasma del pasado comiendo su sexto pan

-Nunca necesite amigos.

-¿Estás seguro?

Rivaille le lanzó una mirada asesina

-Sin embargo ellos no se dieron por vencidos y siguieron insistiendo ¿no es así? – moviendo su mano cambió la escena, ahora a una unos años después…

Rivaille se encontraba caminando por las calles usando una bufanda alrededor del cuello, cubriéndose del frio de esa tarde, cuando…

-¡Heichou!

Sigue caminando sin siquiera voltearse

-¡Heichou! Espere… - insistió

-Ya no somos compañeros, ¿Por qué insistes en llamarme de esa manera?

-Gome, solo quería alcanzarlo – mientras recuperaba la respiración –

-Tsk

- Por favor tenga – dijo mientras extendía un sobre

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es la invitación de mi boda con Auruo, esta cordialmente invitado.

-No iré estoy…

-Ocupado, lo sé… pero consérvela nos alegraría mucho verlo allí – y dicho esto la chica se despidió con una reverencia y siguió su camino.

Rivaille observó el sobre por unos minutos –Es una pérdida de tiempo – Mientras lanzaba la invitación al bote de basura más cercano.

-Eres cruel- comento la fantasma – ella solo quería que estuvieras unos minutos en la boda -¿Qué clase de trauma de la infancia tuviste? ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

-Ni si quiera te atrevas a hacerlo – amenazó

-Solo será un segundo… - moviendo su mano

-¡Date por muerta!

Esta vez regresaron muchos años atrás, a la infancia de Rivaille, un niño pequeño con un pequeño oso en su mano derecha, perdido entre las elegantes y amplias habitaciones de una mansión.

-Señorito Rivaille su madre le envía esto, por la navidad-

-Un cheque en blanco – no lo sorprendía -¿Dónde está ella?- pregunto el pequeño

-Está muy ocupada, no la esperé

-¿Y mi padre?

-Está en sus negocios, la navidad es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero – le explicó el mayordomo, dicho esto lo dejó solo una vez más en navidad.

-¡Muérete! – insulto Rivaille al revivir la escena de su infancia

-No hay tiempo para eso- comento Sasha – el otro fantasma te está esperando, y con un rápido movimiento Levi caía nuevamente en su cama, en su cálida e higiénica habitación.

- ¡Espera a que te encuentre! – insultó al aire y a la vez que caía en cuenta de sus últimas palabras "el otro fantasma te está esperando"

Hecho una rápida mirada al lugar y no encontró nada en allá por lo menos no nada fuera de lo normal.

-Glotona mentirosa…

Pero como siempre dicen "Mas rápido cae un hablador que un cojo"

-Buenas noches señor – saludo un chico de cabello castaño, vestía ropa de hacer limpieza

-¡Jaeger!¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? ¡Estas despedido!

-No puede despedirme señor, porque yo no soy Jaeger, soy el fantasma dela navidad presente-

****Fantasma del presente****

-No intentes tomarme el pelo- lo mira incrédulo

-Esa no es mi intensión – mientras se acercaba- mi intensión de es tomarlo de muchas otras maneras…

-¿Qué demonios intentas decir con eso?

-Que es hora de tomarlo del brazo y ver su navidad presente – sonrisa angelical

-Estúpidos fantasmas…

-¿Y bien? ¿No vamos "Riva"?-haciendo énfasis en esto último-¿Te puedo llamar así, verdad? Se me hace muy largo llamarte por todo tu nombre.

-Considérate hombre muerto Jaeger…

-Sí que eres necio- encogiéndose de hombros - pero no importa te haré cambiar de opinión después de esta visita, y para eso necesitaremos un trasporte...-piensa un segundo y chasquea los dedos apareciendo una escoba de limpieza -¡Esto estará bien!

-Tsk... ¿Qué demonios se supones que es eso?

-Es el trasporte, Riva... y sé de sobra que es de tu agrado – sonríe

-¡Púdrete!- Seguíasin entender esa estúpida risita en su rostro, se parecía a Eren pero no actuaba como él-¿Quiero ver tu licencia para conducir esa cosa?

-¿Licencia?- dice sorprendido - ¡Qué cosas raras dices!

-Se te olvida que puedo despedirte baka…

-Que no soy Jaeger –suspiro – tienes un serio problema con él, acaso ¿quieres ponerme celoso?

-Lo que quiero es ponerte bajo tierra, baka…

-Y yo ponerte abajo de mi… pero eso tendrá que esperar ¿Nos vamos?

A regaña dientes y sabiendo que la única forma de deshacerse de ese fantasma era subiendo a la escoba y acabar con esa pesadilla de una buena vez. Una vez listo ambos salieron por la ventana.

-¡Cielos, Riva!...Tienes buen cuerpo... -dice mientras aprieta más la cintura del pelinegro.

-Muérete... y no te pegues tanto.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas - parece que ronroneara -…También eres cálido...-le susurra al oído, mientras descendían.

-¡Vete al infierno!Allítendrás calor - le dijo molesto - ¡bájate! Es una orden.

****Una vez abajo****

-¿En dónde estamos?

-¿Qué? ¿No lo reconoces?, es donde vive tu subordinado…

-¿El inútil?

-Jaeger... pero bueno, por si no lo sabías,el vive junto a su hermana Mikasa, el pequeño Armin y Jean un amigo de la familia…

-¿El que tiene cara de caballo?…–Mirada de pocos amigos

- ¿Celoso?

-Eso no te importa…

-Ya cálmate y entremos…

Atravesaron las paredes para dar paso a una casa sencilla, pero muy acogedora… en el centro una mesa remendada de una de las 4 patas que la sostenía… la cena de navidad consistía en una pequeña ave, horneada seguramente por la hermana de Jaeger… si bien no daría basto para alimentar a los cuatro personajes que rodeaban la mesa.

**-¡**Brindemos por la salud del jefe Rivaille!- dijo con entusiasmo el castaño

-¿Acaso estás loco Eren? – comento Jean

-Ese enano es un avaro- respondió con furia Mikasa

-No digas eso Mikasa, ¡por la salud del jefe Rivaille!, gracias a él todos estamos reunidos aquí con salud, y pudimos comprarle sus libros al pequeño Armin.

-Libros de segunda mano…- aclaro Jean

-No…pude comprar algo mejor – comento Eren

-Ese enano… un día me las pagará…

****De vuelta con los espectros****

-A pesar de la precaria situación Jaeger no deja de defenderte…

-¿Y qué? ¡¿Por qué tendría que importarme, idiota?!

-¡Vaya! Realmente eres increíble – consultando el tiempo – bien es hora de irnos – aparece la escoba – sube.

-¡Espera mocoso! ¡No volveré a subir a esa maldita cosa!

-¿A no? -sonríe maligno.

Sin que lo viera venir, Eren chasquea los dedos reapareciendo la escoba detrás de Rivaille, hace que esta se mueva y tumbe al pelinegro de nuevo sentado al frente. Y el fantasma castaño de un salto también vuelve a subirse agarrando a Rivaille de la cintura y comenzando de nuevo el viaje.

-¡Qué te quites!

-No...-

Discuten mientras el mayor intenta no caerse y Eren va recostado como cachorro en la espalda del contrario.

Al llegar entran de nuevo por la ventana y el fantasma hace que vuelva a desaparecer la escoba cayendo los dos de golpe sobre la cama.

Rivaille de nuevo se siente aturdido, y espera que el molesto fantasma del presente se haya retirado pero "fantasma Eren" sigue ahí todavía, acostado sobre él, viéndolo.

-¡Qué te quites! ¡¿Que no te ibas ya?!

-Hice más corto nuestro paseo, todavía quedan unos minutos, Riva.

-¡¿Así que quieres jugar, no mocoso?! -le dice ya cabreado.

-¡Jugar! ¡Por supuesto!.

El fantasma Eren está a punto de hacer algo cuando de pronto se escucha un fuerte golpe viniendo de un lado de la casa.

-¡No es cierto! ¡El otro también se adelanto!

Y mira a la esbelta figura que tiene abajo de su cuerpo.

-No sé si tienes buena o mala suerte, Riva -y le guiña un ojo quitándosele de encima.

El fantasma se arregla su ropa y vuelve a ver por última vez al gato enfurruñado que dejó en la cama.

-Si te sigues portando mal vendré de nuevo...-le guiña de nuevo el ojo.

El castaño está a punto de irse cuando...

-¡AH! ¡QUÉ RAYOS!

Se vuelve sobre sus pasos, va a la cama, toma al pelinegro de la camisa y le planta un beso.

-En verdad espero que te portes mal, Riva -le susurra al oído, y desaparece ante sus ojos…

-Maldito mocoso de mierda… -

****Fantasma del futuro****

Una figura encapuchada y vestida de negro se hizo presente en aquella habitación, si no mal recordaba las lecturas de su niñez, el tercer fantasma no hablaba y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Era lo más cercano a la figura de la muerte. Sin embargo también era consciente que ninguno de los fantasmas anteriores podría ser catalogado como "normal", una mujer que comía más de lo que un cuerpo humano resistiría y otro que podría ser su empleado, pero con los deseos de violarlo a la primera oportunidad… le pareció el colmo.

Así que su tercer fantasma podría venir con una sorpresa,vio como el muy idiota se acercaba a su cama ¿en serio creía que estaría durmiendo?, cuando sus estúpidos colegas espectros no lo habían dejado pegar el ojo durante toda la noche.

-¡Oi!… baka estoy por acá – lo llamó desde el sofá

El fantasma dio un respingo, y con paso lento caminaba a su dirección

-Tsk… eres asqueroso –

Vio como una mano, para nada huesuda, era llevada a la capucha del traje. Esta acción no logró alterarlo en absoluto… pero lo que estaba a punto de ver le crisparía los nervios.

-Aahhh… al fin Rivaille este traje es sofocante – decía una mujer con anteojos – y bien ¿listo para irnos? – dijo de lo más animada, demasiado animada.

-¿No se supone que no debes hablar? – le contesto con hastió al ver lo desesperante que era.

-¿Qué dices? Hablas como si se tratará de un cuento para niños

Vena punzante

-¿Rivaille dame la mano?

-No me llevarás en escoba ¿no es cierto?

-¿Escoba? Nop nos iremos con esto – mostrando un equipo 3D

-Prefiero la escoba – dijo incrédulo -¿Qué demonios es eso? –a l ver una especie de arnés sujetados en las piernas y pecho de la chica.

-No seas aguafiestas, haber dame la mano….

-No

-Oh prefieres que tu osito de peluche que guardas en la cómoda, sufra las consecuencias – mirada maniática.

-¿Cómo…? – guardo silencio analizando la situación, si se trataba de un fantasma y especialmente del futuro sabia más de él, que el mismo, conocía perfectamente donde guardaba ese oso de peluche, el único recuerdo que mantenía de una infancia nada agradable, además ese viaje no podía ser tan malo como los demás, vería su futuro… un futuro limpio y sin manchas seguramente, donde nada opacaría el futuro brillante que le esperaba y que seguramente su antiguo socio Erwin habíaestado mal informado.

Mirada rápida al supuesto "equipo" ¿era seguro? Bueno, no podía ser peor que viajar en una escoba al lado de un presunto violador con cara de inocente, bien lo haría pero antes…Tomó a la chica por el cuello y la miró directo a las gafas…

-No vuelvas a amenazarme en lo que te queda de penar en esta tierra – una vez aclarado el punto, la soltó y el mismo se coloco el equipo- Y bien ¿Cómo funciona esto?

- Solo necesitas un pequeño impulso –y lo empujo atreves de la ventana ¡ del tercer piso!

Una persona normal no hubiera resistido un susto de esa magnitud, pero estamos hablando de Rivaille su rostro permaneció sereno durante toda la caída, mientras escuchaba en la parte detrás un ¡yahooooo! De la fantasma que se aproximaba.

****Ciudad, algunos años en el futuro****

-¡Bien llegamos!

-Tsk…

Efectivamente habían llegado, el sol ya se había ocultado por lo que las calles estaban extrañamente solas, pero eso no importaba lo importante es que estuvieran limpias. ¿Hasta qué año habían viajado? Uno, dos, tres años en el futuro…podría ser ¿Qué más?

-¿Qué año es este? – mientras miraba seriamente al fantasma

-¿Eh…? Haber – sacando un pequeño diario de una de sus bolsas – estoy segura que llse lo anoto en algún lado para mí… ¡Sí! ¡Aquí esta 5 años en el futuro! – grito eufórica

-¿5 años? ¿Qué tanto habría cambiado todo en 5 años? – sin detenerse mucho a pensar, sus pies caminaron prácticamente solos, en dirección a su compañía.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? ¡ No es allí a donde tienes que ir!…

Demasiado tarde, este ya se había alejado lo suficiente para dar vuelta atrás, y en cuestión de minutos había llegado. Su cara de asombro no tenia precio, lo que veían sus ojos no era para nada lo que él se esperaba… su empresa, ¡su imperio de limpieza y legía! Se encontraba ahora en ruinas…

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Qué es esto?

-Te dije que no vinieras hasta aquí –

-¿Esto debe ser una broma? ¡Este no puede ser el futuro de mi compañía! – queriendo conservar la calma.

- Han pasado 5 años abandonado ¿qué esperabas…?

-¿Abandonado? Ya entiendo… seguramente abrí una nueva sucursal – se convenció a sí mismo – es cierto como puedo estar en un lugar tan pequeño si todo es más que abundancia.

-Bueno esto… - fue interrumpida

-¿Y Jaeger? Ese flojo ¿en donde esta?

-Pero verlo a él no está en el itinerario…

-¿Qué lleves donde esta ese flojo? Dije –

-Está bien – resignación en la voz… - es por aquí

Llegaron a lo que parecía un comedor bastante concurrido…

-Esto no estaba aquí – dijo el moreno – "El restaurante de mi hogarcito" – leyó – imposible a Jaeger no se le ocurriría una idea así, un negocio… ¿propio?

-Fue idea del pequeño Armin

-¿Qué?-alzando una ceja

- Han pasado 5 años, y es todo un niño prodigio… se le ocurrió esta idea después de que la empresa de limpieza cerrara.

-¿Cerrara? ¿Cómo que cerrara?, solo nos trasladamos de sucursal ¿no es cierto?

-No, no es así…

-¡Que quieres decir! ¿Donde…donde estoy yo?… muéstrame

Hanjiasí lo hizo… lo llevo al cementerio Publico de la ciudad…

-¿Qué es esto?

-Acércate y lo sabrás… es esa tumba de allí

Rivaille camino a una tumba, extrañamente con la grama bien cortada en su alrededor… en la lapida se leía de la siguiente manera:

"Aquí reposan los restos de la limpieza… Riva… - se molesto al ver que la continuación era cubierto para gracia de pájaro, como siempre estaba preparado lo limpio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, continuo con la lectura – Rivaille Levi - trueno y relámpago de fondo

-¡Esto es imposible!

-No lo es- mirada al piso

-¿Cómo pueden dejar mi tumba cubierta por gracia de pájaro?

-¿Eh? Eso es lo que te molesta, ¿la gracia de pájaro?… ¡Se supone que estás muerto!

-Si eso también me sorprendió, debe ser un error

-No hay error… ¡estásmuerto! - Trueno y rayo

-¿Si eso es cierto? ¿Cómo morí?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo… pero si no cambias… este será tu final

- Por lo que veo – dice agachándose – nadie viene a verme, desagradecidos.

-En eso también te equivocas, todas las noches alguien viene aquí

Mirada incrédula

-Y justo ahora se hace presente…

Un castaño traía flores en las manos

-¿Jaeger?…imposible

-Cállate y escucha

-Perdone la demora Señor – agachándose – pero el trabajo en el restaurante siempre es agotador… - saca un trapo de limpieza – debo encargarme de estos pájaros, en un momento estará muy limpio… - tallar la tumba - ¡listo! – suspira – han pasado cinco años y aun recuerdo sus regaños como si fuera ayer… me hubiera gustado saber si abrió el obsequió que le di, aquella navidad… supongo que lo debió botar ¿no es cierto?… era sencillo después de todo…por eso es que alguien como yo, no podría aspirar a alguien como usted…bueno debo irme o Mikasa notará mi ausencia… hasta mañana señor…

-Ves de las cosas que te perdiste- comento el fantasma

Un molesto silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, Rivaille aún procesaba las palabras que acababa de escucha…no podía morir, definitivamente no podía… tenía que aclarar esto con el mocoso inútil.

-¡Oi! Cuatro ojos… he visto suficiente…- le da la espalda

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué vas a cambiar?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…

-¡Vamos Rivaille dime!

Se acerca y la toma de la capa

-Vámonos… es una orden

-Rivaille- Lo detiene – nada está escrito

-Lo sé… y apresúrate cuatro ojos.

****HabitaciónRivaille época actual****

Se levanta de su cama, colocando una de sus manos en el rostro… asimilando lo vivido aquella noche - ¡el regalo! – de un salto corre hacia a su abrigo y saca de él, una pequeña caja, la cubre con sus manos y la regresa a su lugar, todavía tiene una oportunidad… corre al baño a darse una ducha, está agradecido por la oportunidad pero tampoco va a cambiar sucio ¿no creen? Se pone su ropa limpia y su abrigo…

-Señor Rivaille ¡buenos días! – le saluda el carnicero

-¿Eh? si buenos días como sea, necesito que lleve los pavos más grandes y gordos que tenga a esta dirección…

-¿Qué?... ¿está seguro?

¿Me ve cara de estar bromeando? – La seriedad misma

-No…no señor, enseguida lo preparo…

-Si hágalo y cárguelo a mi cuenta

-Síseñor,¡ feliz navidad!

-Si… a usted también

Rivaille tenía planeado visitar diferentes establecimientos aquella mañana… la librería, pastelería, jugueterías, floristerías…

****Toca a la primera puerta****

-¡Ya voy! – es escucha una vos de mujer contestar desde adentro, mientras Rivailleespera pacientemente a que abran la puerta

–Si diga… ¿Heichou?

-Buenos días Petra, ten – le entrega una cuantas cajas de regalo…

-¿Pero qué es esto?

-Tu regalo de bodas y de navidad – mirada seria

-Gracias….-un poco sorprendida -¿Desea pasar? – con una gran sonrisa

-En otra ocasión será, tengo que hacer un par de visitas más.

-Entiendo ¡muchas gracias heichou!

****Casa de los Jaeger****

Toca la puerta… una chica abre…

-¡Es usted! ¡El enano! – Dice molesta – Jean tráeme el cuchillo…

La mira sin alterarse…

-¿Dónde está Jaeger?

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para llevarlo a limpiar las calles de la ciudad?

-¿Qué pasa Mikasa? ¿Por qué gritas?... ¡¿Señor?!

-Mocoso… ven conmigo un momento…

-Pero…

-Que vengas dije…

-Está bien…

****Caminando por la calle****

-¿De qué quería hablarme señor?

-Eren estas despedido…

-¡Pero señor!

-A partir de la próxima semana serás mi socio…

-¿Qué?

-He decidido cambiar… en estos momentos tu familia esta recibiendo mis obsequios y para el pequeño Armin unos libros de finanzas y emprendedurismo.

-¿No es muy pequeño para eso?

-Cállate mocoso

-Si señor…

-Bueno creo que es todo… ya puedes regresar con tu familia…

-Señor… ¿no le gustaría pasar lo que resta del día con nosotros?

-No es mala idea…

Caminaron en silencio, aunque Rivaille habría decidido ser una persona diferente, la idea de que en un futuro incierto, no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

-¿Le preocupa algo señor?

-¿Qué opinas del futuro mocoso?

-¿El futuro? Pregunta extraña… yo pienso que nada está escrito…y cada quien es lo suficientemente capaz de forjar el futuro que uno quiere…

-Pueda que tengas razón…- Lo toma de la mano – apresúrateomae, tengo un regalo en mi bolsillo que debo abrir de inmediato…

-Se…señor , ¡espere! …

-Llamame Riva… -Mala idea – Rivaille

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? Feliz navidad Rivaille

-Feliz navidad omae…

**FIN**

**¡Felices fiestas! XD **


End file.
